The Twin prince's
by XRyuraX
Summary: When they are thrown back 500 years into the past, two twins must try to find a way to get back to the future. Can they get back in one piece or will their fiery personalities and easy to anger attitude get them and there host into trouble. These twins are about to find out what it's like to fix your own messes when your parents aren't there to fix it for you an maybe find love too
1. Hello new world

Crimson eyes ran over the scenery of the forest that surrounded him. The last thing he remembered was being in bed, so how had he gotten to the woods? Tilting his head slightly he listened to the world around him, hearing voices far to his left. With nothing else to do, he shrugged and walked towards the voices.

Walking out of the woods, he looked around at what seemed to be a very old village, full of people. 'Is this some kind of cosplay' he thought walking through the village. He looked around and smirked seeing what seemed to be a traven. 'Well they really got the feudal era Japan look down'

Crimson eyes ran over the new comer in the weird clothes. He had long black hair to his hips tied back into a braid with crimson eyes and tanned skin. A teal blue diamond sat in the middle of his forehead that was framed with bangs. He sat down near the bar and ran his eyes over the place. The place had both humans and demons alike. The pretty waitress put a drink down in front of him and he smiled at her. "Thank you darling" he said and watched as she walked away.

He took a sip as he thought of the best way to get home. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of wolf whistles. Sat at a table were a group of four demons, the leader had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. "Come on lovely, why don't you join us" he said to the pretty waitress. The human girl looked very nervous as the demon ran his eyes over her. "With a body like that you could make more money than you do here, why don't you spend some time with me"

"Please, I have to work" she said softly and tried to go around him. Kai grit his teeth as the demon grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Please let go"

"Don't be like that, sit" he purred smirking. He obviously was enjoying seeing the poor girl scared.

"Or why don't you let her go like she asked you too" said Kai standing up. The room went silent and the demon looked to him, sizing him up.

"Or what" he scoffed, his friends laughing. Crimson eyes looked from his friend to look over at the commotion.

"Am asking you nicely, let the girl go or I will make you" hissed Kai not liking the demon. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, you never put your hands on a women dickhead"

"What did you just call me you little shit?" hissed the man and Kai scoffed.

"What are you deaf? I have never met a deaf demon before this is a first" laughed Kai coming towards him. "Now let her go"

"Fuck off before I teach you a lesson pup" he hissed and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Teach me a lesson in what, how to be a bitch" laughed Kai before becoming serious and punching him in the face before turning on his side and jabbing his elbow into the demons face. The girl moved out of the way when he let go and hit the floor. "Well that's disappointing, you're not supposed to hit the floor after two hits"

"Your dead pup, you have no idea who your messing with" hissed the man as he got up, his eyes going red in anger.

"No, you don't have any idea who you're messing with gobshite" Kai hissed baring his fangs.

"You're messing with the wrong clan pup"

"And which clan is that?" asked Kai tilting his head to the side.

"The Takashi clan little shit" said the demon and Kai blinked before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my Rivka, now it makes sense" laughed Kai shaking his head. "Of course you're a Takashi shit, well that's great to know"

Kai then became serious again and shook his head. "Well now the Takashi clan is an enemy of the Kiminoko clan and that's really bad" he hissed, watching as the colour faded from the demons face.

Whispers lit up the room as the demon grit his teeth. "As if you're a member of the Kiminoko clan" he hissed not believing him.

"Oh am not just a member dipshit" Kai chuckled narrowing his eyes. The demon scoffed and went to hit Kai, the younger moving to the side and kicking him into a wall. "Now it's getting interesting" he hissed his eyes lighting up as darkness wrapped around his hand. The demons eyes widened in fear as Kai went to punch him.

"That is enough Kai" said a voice from the door and Kai stopped inches from the demons face, his head turning to the side to look at the male that looked just like him.

"Twins" murmured a voice amazed. The man at the door looked just like Kai though he had different colourings. This man had long teal blue hair that stopped at his hips in a braid and dark blue eyes shined as they looked to his brother. The teal blue diamond framed by bangs much like his twin.

Kai stood up straight and smirked at his brother. "Hey there Ryu" he said and Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Causing trouble again I see" he replied raising a brow at his brother.

"Not my fault this idiot wouldn't let the girl go" laughed Kai not seeing the demon behind him go to punch him. Kai raised a brow as he turned and saw his brother grab the demons fist with narrowed eyes.

"What a crowdedly move going to hit someone when they have their back is turned" hissed Ryu his eyes going crimson in anger. "No one hurts my brother around me"

The demon screamed as Ryu's hand lit up in flames, burning the demon. Ryu let him go and he stumbled back holding his burnt hand. His friends ran to his aid and they all glared at the twins in front of them. "Your dead" hissed the leader.

"Oh you mean you are, your messing with the Taylor twins bitch" hissed Kai as his hands covered in darkness as Ryu's lit up with fire, the two getting into positions to fight.

"That's enough" said a male voice as a demon walked over to them. Kai and Ryu straightened and let their powers dissipate.

"Stay out of this Hiten" hissed the demon and Hiten's crimson eyes narrowed.

"You really want to go against me Kato, you have already made a fool of yourself by getting your assed kicked by them and now you want to embarrass yourself even more when I kill you" hissed Hiten and Kato grit his teeth.

"Whatever, come on were out of here" hissed Kato as he shrugged his friends off and glared at the twins. "This isn't over"

They watched as the group walked out, Kai rolling his eyes. "We had that under control" said Kai and Hiten scoffed.

"So you could have fought him without hurting anyone here or destroying this place?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Totally" replied Kai making Ryu scoff.

"Yeah whatever, you have never been able to not destroy anything when fighting" said Ryu looking to his twin. "You even destroy trees when outside, remember that time you had a fight with Kyle and destroyed the whole left wing of their home. Mum was furious with that and was about to send you to live with grandpa if you didn't fix it"

"I remember that, going to visit grandad is scary enough never mind staying with him" said Kai, a shiver going down his spine. "That man is actually insane"

"Why mothers madden name?" asked Ryu a bit confused.

"Because we have tried Kuran before and people normally run and that's not fun" said Kai shrugging.

"Am going to take that as a no then" said Hiten rolling his eyes and turning to go back to the table. "Drink?"

"Sure" said Kai following. Ryu sighed and followed the two. They sat down and the guy Hiten was with shook his head.

"You two are crazy" he said making Kai laugh.

"Do not put me in the same category as him" said Ryu sweat dropping.

"I must admit I have never met demon twins before, it's very rare" said Ron looking between the two.

"Yeah but am not surprised with my mother being who she is, am more surprised one of us isn't a vampire but since our father is a dragon demon make sense why were full demons" said Kai before drinking the drink set down in front of him.

"Vampire?" asked Hiten.

"Yes our grandfather is a vampire, our family is very confusing" said Ryu sighing.

"You said Kuran before, your grandfather is a Kuran?" asked Ron making Kai laugh.

"Oh our grandfather is the Kuran of Kuran's" Kai replied confusing the two demons.

"Where are we by the way?" asked Ryu as he looked around, confused as to what was going on.

"You're in the north, our territory" said Ron raising a brow at the two strange demons.

"North of where?" questioned Kai confused.

"Of Japan" mumbled Ron.

"How the, Ryu how the fuck did we get to Japan?" hissed Kai shocked.

"How am I supposed to know" replied Ryu rolling his eyes at his twin's stupidity. "Am more surprised at how the humans are so calm around demons"

"Why wouldn't they be, it's not like they have never met a demon" laughed Hiten "Though until recently we never really mixed"

"Wait what" said Kai shocked. The twins shared a look that made the elder demon raise a brow at their odd behaviour.

"What year is it?" asked Ryu starting to get wise as to what was wrong.

"I don't know, 1595 maybe. Demons don't normally count the years" shrugged Ron making Kai choke on his drink.

"1595, that's impossible" spluttered Kai trying to get his breath back.

"Kai _I think somehow we have gone back in time_ " said Ryu in dracagona, knowing the two demons in front of them wouldn't understand the language of dragons.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you I guess" said Hiten as he went to get up.

"Wait" said Ryu and grabbed his arm. Ryu's eyes flashed before looking up at the elder. "You're a thunder demon"

"What like Kaleb?" asked Kai looking Hiten up and down. "Now that I think of it they do look quite alike"

"You know Kaleb?" asked Hiten taking his arm back.

"Yeah he's like an uncle to us, he and mum have been best friends for years" replied Kai shrugging.

"How do you know Kaleb?" asked Ryu ideas running through his head.

"He's family, cousin" replied Hiten and Kai hummed.

"I can see it"

"Well you can tell him I said hi, see ya" said Hiten going to leave with Ron.

"Wait, we need your help" said Ryu making him stop and look over his shoulder.

"We do?" said Kai leaning over to Ryu.

"Yes" he hissed before looking at Hiten.

"We don't know how to get home and since you and Kaleb are family you should want to help us" said Ryu making Hiten scoff.

"Oh really" he chuckled.

"Yes, we just need a place to stay until we can find a way home" he replied and Hiten shook his head.

"Why should I do that" he stated.

"Trust me when you find out who our mother is you're going to want to help us and you will earn favour with the Kiminoko clan" shrugged Ryu before smirking.

Hiten rolled his eyes "Fine" he sighed.

"Thank you, I will explain in a more privet area" replied Ryu making the other roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, come on then"

* * *

dracagona is the language of dragons and is spoken by only dragon demons as they are the only ones who can understand it and speak it


	2. Nice

_speaking Dracagona_

* * *

The twins looked around the castle as they followed Hiten through the halls. "Nice" said Kai liking the setting. They followed him and Ron into what must have been his office.

"So go on then" said Hiten as he sat down.

"Well were from the future" said Ryu.

"Just ease on into in it why don't Ryu" said Kai sarcastically.

"The future?" question Hiten trying not to laugh.

"Yeah 2036 actually" said Ryu crossing his arms. "Our mother is the current leader of Kiminoko clan in our time"

"I would say ask uncle Kaleb but our mother born yet so he wouldn't be any help in this situation" mumbled Kai looking around the room.

"This is a joke right, why should I believe you?" asked Hiten looking to Ryu.

"I can show you" he replied. "It's one of my powers, the ability to show my memories to others and see others memories"

"Fine prove it" said Hiten and Ryu nodded holding his hand out to the thunder demon. "Take my hand, I need to touch you to be able to show you"

Hiten sighed and held his hand out for Ryu to take. Ryu nodded and took a hold of his hand, his eyes glowing red as the room changed. _Hiten looked around, his eyes landing on a younger Ryu paying with blocks._

 _"Kai don't eat that, you don't where's it been" said an amused female voice._

 _"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" hissed a familiar voice. Hiten turned his head to see Kaleb holding a younger Kai, who was biting Kaleb's arm._

 _"I think you know" laughed the women. She had long teal blue hair and bright blue eyes. He could tell this women was the twin's mother, though she looked too young to be a mother._

 _"Bitch" hissed Kaleb flicking Kai's nose._

 _"Kaleb, language" the women hissed._

 _"Oh come on Olivia, you swear more than me" replied Kaleb putting down Kai._

 _The image suddenly changed. The twins were about thirteen in human year sitting around a table as Olivia stood cooking. "Mum, Uncle Kaleb said when we are older one of us is going to be the new leader of the Kiminoko clan" said Kai as he looked up from his homework._

 _"Oh did he now" she replied as she turned to look at the two._

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Well one day one of you will take over from me with the clan" she said nodding. "But that won't be for a long time and when the time comes I will leave it up to you two as which of you wants to take over my clan and who wants to lead your fathers clan"_

 _"So like in 2040" asked Ryu looking up at his mother._

 _"I don't know lets worry about that later, wash up foods nearly done"_

Images then flittered from cars on the road, to trains and planes. Among other things from the future which Hiten was amazed by. Suddenly it all stopped and they were back in his office.

"I, what" Hiten mumbled looking to Ryu.

"We have some amazing things in the future"

* * *

Kai sighed bored as Hiten and Ryu talked. Ryu was explaining things to Hiten that he had seen. "Yo Hiten" shouted a voice making Kai look to the door.

"Oh Bankotsu, your back" said Hiten looking up. "How did it go?"

"As expected" he replied looking from Kai to Ryu. "Why do they look like each other?"

"Were twins" replied Ryu looking at the mercenary.

"Never met twins before" he replied shrugging.

"Well now you have cutie" said Kai smirking at Bankotsu as he ran his eyes over.

"Did he just?" said Bankotsu making Ryu scoff.

"Ignore him" replied Hiten rolling his eyes.

"Right, am going to go drink" stated Bankotsu as he walked out of the room, Kai's eyes following him.

" _Nice_ " he smirked.

" _Kai don't even think about it_ " hissed Ryu knowing what his brother was like.

" _I don't know what you're on about_ "

* * *

Kai sighed walking through the halls of the manor, he was really bored and Ryu was with Hiten again. They had been here for a few days now and Kai was sick of being board. Ryu was spending quite a bit of time with Hiten talking about things that board the hell out of Kai, he needed something or someone to do.

Kai stopped after walking passed a door and backtracked, looking into the doorway he had passed and smirked. Looks like he just found something to keep him entertained. Kai chuckled and walked into the room. "Hey there whacha guys doin?" Kai asked as the last four members of the band of seven looked up at him.

"Oh it's you" replied Bankotsu as he rolled his eyes and pored himself another drink.

"Hey again cutie" Kai replied chuckling as Bankotsu choked on his drink, glaring up at the male.

"Never call me that again" hissed Bankotsu rolling his eyes.

"Kay" replied Kai as he sat down. "So what we doing?"

"Drinking, want some?" asked Jakotsu handing Kai some sake.

"Sure I love drinking" he replied taking the drink.

"What's the point if you can't get drunk" said Bankotsu rising a brow.

"And who said I can't get drunk?" asked Kai drinking the sake.

"Demons can't get drunk everyone knows that" stated Renkotsu making Kai scoff.

"Maybe not here but were am from we have something called absinth which slows a demons healing down slightly so that we are able to get drunk" said Kai pulling a face. "This stuff is nasty"

"Deal with it" hissed Bankotsu glaring at the demon.

Kai smirked, showing sharp fangs. "Let me introduce you guys to tequila" he said and conjured a bottle of silver tequila. "This is going to be fun"

* * *

Hiten looked up as unfamiliar sounds hit his ears, his brows furrowing. "What is that?" he asked making Ryu look up from the scroll his was reading. His head tilted as he listened and raised a brow.

"Sounds like Cardi b bodak yellow" he replied before realising what that meant. "Kai I swear, he can't stay out of trouble for more than a minute. You would think he was the younger of us with the way he acts"

"Kai's older then you?" asked Hiten surprised.

"See what I mean, yeah he is" replied Ryu sighing. "I better go check on him"

"I'll come too" stated Hiten, hoping the other twin was not destroying his castle. The two walked towards the music that was getting louder the closer they got. When they got to the door they paused at the view in front of them. "What the fuck!"

The room was booming with music, demons were sat talking and dancing to the music. Renkotsu was sat in a daze where Jakotsu was passed out on the floor. Kai was singing along with the music and Bankotsu was sat laughing at him with a drink in his hand.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" mumbled Ryu as they walked into the room.

"Hey there you two are" said Kai finally spotting them.

"Kai tell me you didn't give them absinth?" asked Ryu looking at the passed out Jakotsu.

"Nope that's all tequila that, well I give this one absinth since he said he could take it" he replied pointing to Bankotsu. The latter looked up at them and burst out laughing.

"This shit is great" he laughed standing up, stumbling slightly.

"Kai you know what absinth does to humans" hissed Ryu making Kai roll his eyes.

"I warned him, it's his own fault" shrugged Kai.

"Stop being a bitch" said Bankotsu "Have a drink with us, come on Hiten you need to loosen up a bit"

"I have shit to do" said Hiten making Bankotsu roll his eyes.

"Do it tomorrow, it's not going anywhere" he replied. "Everyone is having fun, you two should also have some fun"

"Fine, give me that" said Ryu taking the drink of Bankotsu and throwing it back. Ryu pulled a face and glared at Bankotsu. "Why are drinking absinth as a drink, it's supposed to be a shot?"

"That wasn't mine" he replied shrugging and walking away.

"Seriously, this isn't going to end well. I haven't drank in a while"

"Well here you go Hiten, might as well join us" said Kai handing Hiten a shot. Hiten took it and pulled a face at the smell.

"This smells like shit" he said not really wanting to drink it.

"Tastes just as bad too" mumbled Ryu.

"But it gets you drunk" replied Kai before turning around and joining in the dancing.

Hiten sighed and looked at Ryu. "Here goes nothing" he said and threw the shot back. "That is disgusting"

"That it is" replied Ryu looking around and grabbing to drinks. "Here this should help with the taste"

"Thanks"


End file.
